In the case of such treatment installations there is correspondingly a connection passage in a tunnel wall which separates the treatment space from the guiding region, at least the connection installation of a transport truck extending through said connection passage.
The treatment installation can in particular be a workstation, a dryer, or a coating cabin, wherein the treatment space in the case of a dryer or a coating cabin is typically conceived as a treatment tunnel; this will be explained once more further below.
In the case of treatment plants of this type known in the market, the region around the connection passage, or the connection passage per se, represents a hazard to people who are present in the treatment space in the operation or in a stationary phase of the treatment installation; the connection passage is in particular a trip hazard to such people. This is particularly relevant in the case of workstations in which assembly jobs or quality assurance measures have to be carried out and in which operators often have to cross the connection passage.